ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vlad's Promise for Talwyn
With Mehmed defeated and his army crumbled, Transylvania is only one step away from being saved. In order to show Vlad's mercy for Talwyn and everything she has done, he's going to sacrifice himself. Talwyn: Vlad? What..? Vlad: You and I both know..that you have a final conflict ahead of you.. Talwyn: I know, but-- I.. Reia: Talwyn! He has no other choice left.. We have to let him go. Kiva: Reia's right, Talwyn. Vlad knows what he is doing. You have a relative to protect. Vlad: I might not remember the past, but I know all of you can change the future. Kiva: I know we can. Talwyn? Talwyn: Yes.. Sofia: You're okay? Talwyn: Yeah. Vlad, you did the right thing. Vlad: Yes. Now, go. - The gang moved away from Vlad as he cleared the skies, destroying every vampire in the area, even himself. Returned to Castle Dracula where Vlad's son crowns king, in an early age, the gang all began to pause for thought. Kiva seemed more subtle with Talwyn's new sister. She went to see Terra first. Kiva: Hey, Terra. Terra: Oh. Hey, sweet pea. Kiva: So, we saved the timeline. Terra: Yeah, we did. Now that we destroyed both armies, the Shadowling Trio are forced out of hiding. Kiva: That's great! Terra: Yeah. But the trio doesn't give up too easily. - Kiva then sees Reia as she answered a call from Sonja herself. Kiva figured that she will speak with her last. Terra: Something on your mind? Kiva: Yeah. Do you think that Sonja is the first friend she meets with? Terra: Yeah, she is. I suggest you talk with her. But first, can you check in on Zack, Talwyn and the captain for me? Kiva: Sure. I'll do that. - Kiva walked across the room and talks to Ratchet first. Ratchet: How are you holding up? Kiva: I'm good. Ratchet: Right. You know, we can't turn our fight against Queen Vixion into another Clash of Prophecies. Our best strategy is to capture Shadow Moon and make her tell us what she knows. Kiva: Sounds fair... Wait a minute. Reia blasted them away from here. How are we supposed to find them? - Ratchet then showed Kiva a tracking device. Ratchet: Let's just say that I learned something from Qwark. Kiva: Oh! That makes sense. So, we can use that to locate one of the trio. Ratchet: Yep. It'll be a while to get the signal straight.. Kiva: I'll let you get to work. Ratchet: Right then. - Kiva then walked to Talwyn. Kiva: Tal? Talwyn: Hey. Kiva: Listen. I know it's hard for you right now, but-- Talwyn: You're right. Every word of it. Kiva: Really? Talwyn: Yeah. Sofia can be the person I can admire and love for. Kiva: Well, I can respect that. Hey, umm... Talwyn: What's wrong? Kiva: Well, I'm worried about Reia. Talwyn: Me too. - Before Kiva gets a chance to talk to Zack, she went straight to Reia, who just ended her call to Sonja. Reia: Hey, sis. Kiva: Hey, Reia. Was that Sonja just now? Reia: Yeah. She's very relieved when we stopped that ambush. But now, the action is pointing towards Dreamland, Kirby's home. Kiva: Oh... Wait. That's where the trio are at right now? Reia: Possibly. But right now, I suggest I should take you home. Kiva: Okay, sounds fair. Ratchet: Don't worry, we'll take you back in no time. Kiva: Thanks, guys. - The gang teleported back to the starship. Category:Scenes